my sister in law as a human and a vampire
by rockin.overmate
Summary: An epilogue of Jasper's current thoughts about the troubles Bella put him in when she was a human and now as a vampire.


**i've always wanted to write something for twilight **

**in jasper's point of view. i know i should be updating my other**

**fanfictions; but this only took like five minutes to write lol.**

**i apologize if its rushed: i spilled my entire thoughts out and **

**right now its too hot (7 39 pm in cali) and im too lazy to fix it.**

**so ...... enjoy!**

* * *

I was the newest vegetarian in the Cullen family. Alice had found me and led me to the Cullens. It was an entirely new lifestyle. Like I said, I was the newest vegetarian until Bella became a vampire herself, but that's later in the story.

It was a whole new perspective, a whole new will, to drink animal blood instead of human blood. Like Edward had said himself, "It's like humans eating tofu. You can live on it, but it will never fully satisfy you." But I was glad for a change. No more aggression. I was still getting used to having no newborn vampires come from around the corner and assault you. That was hard. But this was more difficult. For we attended Forks High School. Full of humans. But I was vegetarian now. I couldn't drink their blood anymore.

I was proud of myself. I was doing better and better every day. And the whole family suggestion was not bad in itself. I actually liked it. I actually believed everything could work out. Then Isabella Swan came into the picture.

Esme was so concerned for Edward because he had not found his mate. She had actually tried to set Edward up with Rosalie. With what I've seen of Emmett and Rosalie, the idea of her with him seems quite absurd.

But when he bought home Bella, I was thrown completely off course. She smelled delicious, of course she did. It wasn't until Alice reminded me, speaking in my ear in a velvet whisper that I would not hurt her, that I regained control. Of course I wasn't. I was a vegetarian now.

Meeting her, that was a very hard and memorable trial of my life.

I kept my distance after that. We both knew that Bella knew that I wasn't getting very warm with her. Not yet at least. Alice kept telling Edward they would become best of friends eventually. I did use my gift whenever Bella would start hyperventilating or become stubborn. I'd never seen anyone more anxious to become a vampire.

But our relationship was slowly getting better. I was glad for it; I was feeling anger at myself for not controlling myself well enough to have been on speaking terms with Edward's mate. We did get closer when Alice and I hid Bella from James. I was sure that was a turning point.

However, it all changed when Bella cut herself at our house. The sight of human blood – it tore me into a frenzy. I lost it all and I charged. But I was held back by my own family members and left out of the household. It was when the smell of her blood left and was replaced with the woody smell that I plunged into deep guilt, anger, morose.

In this one, Edward felt the same. That's why we left Forks. And went to the Denali's, who were also vegetarian like us. I didn't see much of Edward in this period. It was also one of my darker memories. Alice left for Forks. And I needed her, and wanted her.

I could never say it was Bella's fault however. Not because of Edward.

Because I knew it was my own fault.

Sooner or later enough, we did come back to Forks. And we went back to attending Forks High School.

Once again, Edward was right.

Bella was a magnet for trouble. Now it was Victoria who sought Bella. But this was a highlighted memory, for Bella and I became on a much better relationship. I successfully kept the glee, in lack for better terms, out of my voice when telling Bella the story of how I came to be with the Cullens. I was actually speaking to her. And her scent was less desirable now. It was just another scent. Thankfully.

After the newborns and Victoria were handled, things moved much faster for a while. Graduation came and went. The party itself went fine, leaving in exception for a few werewolves. Then it was Bella's honeymoon. She came home pregnant. She was human, and she was pregnant.

I kept myself away half the time. I felt bad for Edward, until he could hear Nessie's thoughts. Then he was happy because the baby was trying not to hurt Bella. Edward didn't like anything that wanted to hurt Bella. Of course, I felt the same about Alice, so I could empathize with Edward.

But it was the moment she transformed, that I felt greatly relieved. I really had no problem left with her being human, but once she turned vampire, I knew definitely there would be no last resisting feelings.

However, there was one hardship after another. When Bella woke up first time as a vampire, I was stunned. Stunned beyond belief. Why wasn't she angry like the other newborns? Why didn't she chase after the humans? Why? Why?

She made me rethink hard. I was so prepared for her to be a raving monster. I was unprepared for her to be a calm vampire who's acting like they're decades or centuries old. Maybe because the way I was bought up was only way I knew.

If that wasn't bad enough, the Volturi came. It was then when I left with Alice, sending witnesses to our residence. Our last stop was to the Amazon area, where there we found another half-human and half-vampire boy. I was surprised.

In the end, we didn't have to fight the Volturi, thanks to Alice.

Thankfully, after that there was no more trouble. Now, two decades later, everything is fine. Nessie grew up, but never matured after about seven years. But it is not like I resent Bella for the past.

You see, I never really hated Bella Cullen.

It just made me realize something.

Yes, she was a magnet for trouble.

But she was like a magnet for my own personal troubles.

And please note, she _was._

* * *

**so how was that?**

**please review!**


End file.
